


Out of His League

by Burgie



Category: Star Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Kevin takes Kyomi home, but he worries that he's scared her off.





	Out of His League

The school day always seemed to end too early. Fortunately, Mr Bergen always stayed late to ‘work on things’ so that he could keep the music room open as long as possible, but even he had to go home eventually. He knocked gently on the door, trying not to interrupt the kissing couple in the music room.

“Time to go home,” said Mr Bergen with a gentle smile. “Sorry, lovebirds.”

“Aww, but we never finished our song,” said Kyomi. 

“I cannot possibly imagine why,” said Mr Bergen with a laugh.

“Oh well, we’ll finish tomorrow,” said Kevin. “Hopefully, anyway.” He glanced at the sheet music, where only the title had been written before they’d become… well, a little preoccupied. Kevin had started playing a tune, testing out which one worked, and then Kyomi had started singing, and then they’d begun kissing and time had just slipped away.

“Maybe I could come over?” Kyomi suggested, zipping her backpack shut after putting her things back into it. She looked up at her boyfriend to find him looking uncomfortable.

“I dunno,” said Kevin, running a hand through his hair (Kyomi was wearing his hat).

“Aw, c’mon,” said Kyomi, tilting her head to one side and batting her eyelashes at him.

“Well, it’s just…” Kevin trailed off.

“You don’t have to worry about her, Kevin,” said Mr Bergen. “She loves you. She deserves to know the truth.”

“Well… I live with my mum in a pretty run-down part of town,” said Kevin. “And it’s… not a great place to be. Or to live.”

“I don’t mind,” said Kyomi. “I’ll just take my jewellery off until we get there.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kevin.

“I insist,” said Kyomi. She kissed his nose.

“Alright,” said Kevin. “Just, um… walk quickly.”

“Yes, and walk quickly out of here, too,” said Mr Bergen, shooing them along with a chuckle. “The school principal gets very angry at me if I overstay my welcome.”

They laughed as they made their way out, and then Kyomi put her jewellery in her backpack and took hold of Kevin’s hand, squeezing it and giving him a smile.

Kevin felt like he could only breathe again once he was in his own home. But his heart pounded as Kyomi looked around at his shabby little hut of a home.

“It’s cozy,” said Kyomi, smiling at him.

“It’s a wreck, you don’t have to spare my feelings,” said Kevin.

“No, it’s fine,” said Kyomi, taking his hands in hers. “It doesn’t matter where you live, it still managed to produce someone like you.” Kevin smiled back at her.

“Thanks,” said Kevin, hugging her.

“Kevin? Is that you?” a hoarse voice called, and Kevin pulled away from his girlfriend with a blush. 

“That’s, um… my mum. Sorry, she’s too sick to get out of bed. I take care of her,” said Kevin.

“You really are an angel,” said Kyomi. “Can I meet her?”

“Uh… i-if you want,” said Kevin, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just, don’t be too surprised, okay? She’s in a pretty bad way.”

Kyomi didn’t try to hide her shock when she saw the white-haired woman lying in the bed in the room that Kevin took her to. She looked ghastly, but the smile on her face was genuine.

“Oh, is this the girl you’ve told me all about?” asked the woman.

“Yeah,” said Kevin, blushing with a smile. “Mum, this is Kyomi, my girlfriend.”

“Hi,” said Kyomi, holding a hand out. “It’s nice to meet you. Your son is very nice. And quite a talented musician, too.”

“Oh, I know,” said the woman, taking Kyomi’s hand and shaking it. Her grip was surprisingly strong for someone who looked so frail. “And it’s about darn time that you saw what was right in front of you.”

“Mum,” said Kevin, ducking his head in embarrassment. Kyomi only laughed.

“Yeah, I was pretty stupid,” said Kyomi.

“Very!” said Kevin’s mother, nodding. “But I’m glad that you finally came to your senses. Even if it took you a very long time.”

“Anyway, mum, we’d better work on our music,” said Kevin, tugging Kyomi out of the room. “I’ll be back with dinner soon. Call if you need anything.”

“I will,” said the woman.

The two lovers worked on their music for a few hours, composing and singing and trying not to get too caught up in smooching. But Kevin did have to reluctantly pull himself out of Kyomi’s embrace to switch his bedroom light on.

“I’d better get dinner started,” said Kevin.

“Can I help?” asked Kyomi. “I promise to try not to distract you too much.”

“There might be enough room,” said Kevin. “I’ll make spaghetti.”

While Kevin cooked the mince and noodles, Kyomi sat on a spare kitchen bench, watching him and chatting with him. Kevin could only grin. The house was never this full of warmth and light and noise. Usually he sang a little while he cooked, or put some music on, but it was very nice to have someone to talk to while he was preparing dinner. Though he did have to get one more plate after accidentally only grabbing two out of habit.

They ate dinner on the bed with Kevin’s mother, telling her about their music and about how their day at school had been. Kyomi stayed the night, sleeping in Kevin’s bed with him, even though it was very small and he’d insisted several times that he could take the couch. He had to admit, though, that it was very nice to sleep so close to his girlfriend. They had to sleep kind of tangled together just so that they’d both fit on the bed.

The next morning, while Kyomi showered, Kevin’s mother surprised him by coming out to sit at the kitchen table.

“Maybe that girl is the cure we all need,” she said, winking at her son. Kevin blushed.

“I don’t know what she’s doing with me,” said Kevin. “She’s so far out of my league.”

“Hush,” said his mother, putting a hand over his. “You deserve her. You deserve all that is kind and good in this world, my son. After all, you’ve cared for me for years on top of all your school work and the extra work you do, and yet you’ve still managed to produce some wonderful music.”

“It’s still so hard to believe,” said Kevin. “She’s beautiful, with a voice like a goddess, and she can tear up any dancefloor… and all I do is work hard and look after my mother and write music.”

“She loves your music,” said his mother. “It took her a while to love you too, but she finally came to her senses.”

Kyomi listened from just outside the kitchen. She knew that eavesdropping was rude, but she wanted to see the ‘real’ Kevin. Not the one who hid behind his music and never let anyone in. She knew that it would take a while for him to open up to her, though.

“But mum, even just bringing her here was terrifying,” said Kevin. “I thought for sure that she’d run a mile once she saw the shack I live in, or that she’d leave at the first opportunity. But she stayed the night.”

“She is not a shallow beauty,” said his mother. “Not like that Brittany girl you’ve told me about. Kyomi cares about you. She loves you. And after seeing how you live, she only loves you more.”

“Your mother’s right, Kev,” said Kyomi, finally stepping into the kitchen. “I always knew that you made great music and you were a great guy, but I never imagined just how great. This whole fiasco just taught me that I want to get to know you. The real you.” She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Kevin, returning the hug. “I’m so glad that you didn’t run or judge me.”

“Hey, I’ve just learned not to judge you,” said Kyomi. “I’m not about to just start judging you again.” She rubbed noses with him, and Kevin had to grin.

“Alright, you two lovebirds,” said Kevin’s mother, interrupting the moment. “You two have to get to school, and win that competition.”

“Heh, we will,” said Kevin.

“Yeah, with your son helping, that win is in the bag,” said Kyomi with a grin.

As the two of them walked down the road back to the bus stop together, Kevin’s mother smiled fondly after them. It was about time her son had the girl of his dreams.


End file.
